


Alone Time

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doggy Style, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Shota, Sibling Incest, Straight Shota, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Ever since He found that video, Tai has been needing some much needed Alone time. When his sister Kari finds out, She wants to join. (Lemon Warning)





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Alone Time.

A Digimon fanfiction.

A Tai x Kari Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Guess who's back! It's your boi Chozin with a new story! About   
Damn time right?

First, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for not being active lately. You see, I tend to write stories when I have inspiration for one. Let me explain. When I'm in the mood for a certain kind of story, I try to find something like it on Fanfiction, AO3, Adult-Fanfiction, and so on. But when I can't find a story like the one I want, that's when I decide that if I wanna read a story like that, then I'll write it myself. I've actually specified this in another of my stories. Thing is though, lately I haven't had any good ideas for a story, which is why I've been inactive lately.  
However, I have been in a Digimon mood lately, since I've actually read a *cough* spicy *cough* doujin a few months back, and after rereading it, that's what got me hooked on reading more. Specifically, I was looking for incest stories of Tai and Kari. Unfortunately, most of the ones I found failed to meet my standards and the ones I found that did, are very obscure. So I figured that I'd write this one.

Although, this might be a difficult one for me to write since well, I've never watched Digimon. 

Plot twist!

So I apologize in advance if my story doesn't include a lot of features from the series you would expect to see, as I'm not very well versed in it. Even so, it's not gonna stop me from writing it anyway. If you're wondering when this story takes place, I'd say, roughly around the beginning of the series. 

Anyway, I've rambled on for long enough, let's get the disclaimers out of the way so we can get the show on the road!

1\. I do not own Digimon nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, I suggest you leave before you get caught reading this.

3\. This story also contains incest. If this disturbs you, please refer to disclaimer 2.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started a few weeks ago. Lately Tai has been locking himself in the bedroom he shares with his sister Kari for about half an hour before finally coming back out. Sometimes he stays in there for longer. The longest so far was almost for a whole the hour. He usually does this when their parents aren't in the house. They have an unusual amount of trust in their kids so they're perfectly fine with leaving them home alone. Tai and Kari are very responsible kids for their age. When Kari asked him why he locks himself in the bedroom, Tai always have the same vague answer. "I just need some alone time." he would say.

Unknown to Kari, Tai actually found a video tape hidden in his dad's closet a few weeks back and that one tape is the reason she was looking for. When Tai first found it, he hid it under his pillow in the top bunk bed. Once his parents left for some errands, he locked himself in his room and put the tape in the VCR before sitting on the bottom bunk. As you probably have figured out, it was a porno.

Tai had never even seen anything like this, and while he was confused and scared at first, he couldn't look away. He watched with wide eyes as he watched a scene were a hot busty woman with out clothes walked over to naked man and began to give him a blowjob. Tai felt his own dick grow in his pants and when he pulled them down to see that he had his first erection, he looked at the screen while the woman bobbed he head on the man's prick and wondered what it'd be like to have his own dick sucked like that.

He wrapped his hand around it and began to rub, imagining that was being sucked like in the video. It felt really good, so he continued doing it. Then when the woman in the video stopped sucking the guy off, she then climbed into his lap, reached down, and put his cock into her pussy and began to ride him. Tai was amazed, as this was the first time he got a good look at a girl's genitals. He unconsciously started stroking his dick faster and when the couple on screen both hit their peaks, Tai hit his as well and squirted all over his hand. He looked at his spunk covered hand in awe, not knowing that he just had his first orgasm.

This became Tai's routine for the next few weeks. He'd lock himself in his room when his parents were gone, put the video in the VCR, pull his pants down and start jerking off until he cums all over his hand. Every now and then, Kari would knock on the door and ask him why he locked himself in, and Tai would tell her that he just needed some alone time. Kari worried about him and wondered why he'd always do this when their parents were gone. Only now, does she get her answer.

Their parents left late one evening for date night and Tai, right on cue rushed to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Kari, after a few minutes, snuck over to the bedroom and noticed that Tai forgot to lock the door. Taking a deep breath, Kari gently turned the knob, careful not to make much noise. After opening the door enough for her to peek through, although her view of the T.V. was obscured, she could clearly see her brother stroking his stiff member and his flushed face.

Not knowing any better, Kari thought Tai was actually sick, since she once accidentally saw him naked, and never saw his "thingy" like that before. Panicking, the little girl opened the door fully and rushed inside. "Onii-Chan!" She cried as she ran up and wrapped her arms around her brother sobbing and scaring the crap outta him. "K-K-Kari! What are you doing!?" He cried out. He tried to grab the remote to turn the T.V. off, but it fell onto the floor and because of Kari squeezing him for dear life, he couldn't reach down to pick it up. Then he noticed that she was sobbing, and embarrassment was replaced with concern.

"Kari what's wrong?" He asked. "Onii-Chan is sick!" She cried into his chest. "Why do think that?" He asked, confused. "Because Onii-Chan's thingy is all stiff, and he has to rub it because it hurts!" She sobbed. Realizing what she's talking about, Tai tries to calm her down. "Kari, I'm not sick, it's just something I do because it feels good. I just hide it because it would be embarrassing if you or anyone else saw." He explained, while rubbing her back. "R-really?" Tai nodded.

Suddenly a moan came from the T.V. catching their attention. Kari looked with wide eyes, like Tai did when he first watched it. "Is it because you're pretending to do that?" She asked him. Tai scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Yeah..." he answered. Kari kept watching intently for the next few minutes, which felt like hours for Tai. She then looked up at him. "Onii-Chan, if you want to do that, we could do it together." She said. Tai thought for a moment. He had no concept on incest, so he felt kinda stupid for not asking Kari sooner. "You sure about this Kari?" He asked her. She nodded.

The siblings both removed their clothes, Kari feeling itchy in her loins from seeing Tai completely nude. Tai in turn, felt like his dick was getting harder from seeing his sister naked. Tai lied down on the bed while Kari crawled over to him. "You know what to do?" He asked. "Uh huh." She answered. She took his cock in her hand and rubbed it gently. "Onii-Chan, it's so big!" She whispered in awe. She then began to lick it up and down, getting it nice and wet while Tai moaned, ecstatic that he's finally having sex, even though he didn't know that's what it was. Kari licked all over it and when she was ready, she took it into her mouth and started to suck it while bobbing her head like the woman in the video did. "Kari, that's amazing!" He moaned. Glad over her brother's praise, Kari sucked harder and bobbed her head faster, making him moaned louder and put his hands on her head. Soon, Tai felt his orgasm coming and tried to warn Kari. "Kari, hold on! I'm gonna- Ahhhhhhh!" He cried out as he came in her mouth. While surprised at first, Kari drank every drop and swallowed. "That was tasty!" She told him. Just from her saying that, Tai felt himself harden again. "Kari, are you ready?" He asked her. Giggling, Kari nodded excitedly.

Now with Kari taking his place on the bed and with her legs spread, Tai positioned himself at her entrance. Looking at her for confirmation, Kari nodded again. Taking a deep breath, Tai gently pushed himself into her pussy until he hit a barrier. Pushing harder, Tai popped through, sheathing himself in her moist caverns. Kari cried out from having her virginity taken and wrapped her arms and legs around her brother. "You okay Kari?" He asked her with worry. "I'm fine Onii-Chan, please make me feel good." She told him. Without needing to be told twice, Tai began to hump her at a steady pace, enraptured by the feeling of his first fuck. Kari loved it too, she enjoyed having Tai close to her while he drove his dick in and out of her. "Onii-Chan! I love it!" She told him. "Me too Kari! It's so good!" He replied, humping her faster. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Ah! Ah! Hah! Hah! Hah! More Onii-Chan! More!" She called out. Tai pumped her with reckless abandon, loving every little noise Kari made. Although he didn't want to stop, Tai's hips started to hurt from the constant motion. He then looked over at the T.V. that was still on, and saw the woman ridding the man's dick. "Kari?" He said. "Do you wanna try that?"

The two then switched places, this time, with Tai on the bottom and Kari on top, the little girl riding his boner like a cowgirl. "Oh Onii-Chan! This is so fun! Can we do this all the time?" She asked him. "Only when mom and dad aren't around okay?" He told her. "Okay." As she rode him, Tai cupped her butt in his hands and squeezed it. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Nya! Nya! Nya! Mmmmm! Ahhh!" She moaned. "Kari, keep going baby! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! That's it! Oh this is awesome! Oh baby you are terrific!" Tai moaned. He looked at the T.V. again, and this time saw the couple doing it doggy style. "Kari, get on your knees."

Switching again, this time with Kari on her knees and Tai behind her, he thrust in and began fucking her from behind. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Nya! Nya! Mya! Do it really really hard Onii-Chan!" Kari called out. Tai pistioned in and out of her as fast and as hard as he could, slowly feeling himself building up for his orgasm. "Kari! Kari! Kari! Oh my god Kari! I'm close! I'm about to squirt!" Kari looked at the T.V. and saw the man squirting his spunk all over the woman's face and had an idea. "Do it on my face Onii-Chan!" She told him. Quickly, Tai pulled out of her, while she lied on her back as he crawled in front of her, jacking himself off. "Kari, I... I... OH MY- IT'S SOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD!!!" He called out as he unloaded his cum all over her face.

After that night, the two of them cleaned up and Tai decided to put the video back where he found it, deciding he didn't need it anymore. Whenever their parents left them both alone, Tai and Kari would run off for some much needed alone time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys loved that one. Stay tuned, I've got another one coming soon.


End file.
